


Sweet Treats

by Hiddlesbatch_girl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesbatch_girl/pseuds/Hiddlesbatch_girl
Summary: Prompt: “This is an interesting twist on Valentine’s Chocolates”





	Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for the Valentine’s Day Challenge (2017), I panicked and didn’t post it. a while later I posted it on my Tumblr (newts-fan-case, so if you see it there too it's okay) and now I'm finally posting it here, hope you like it!

221B Baker Street surely was a boring place in Valentine’s Day. Sherlock was out on a case and John was with little Rosie, Mrs Hudson gave you some chocolates and went on a date with the man from the cafe.

So, there you were, eating the chocolates on Sherlock’s chair and watching crappy telly when Sherlock bursted through the door and flopped on the couch, sighing.

“What happened?” You asked, “did you solve the case?”

“Yes, and it was easy, why can’t they- What are you eating?” He jumped out of the couch and walked over to you.

“Nothing, they are mine.”

The truth was that Sherlock had a sweet tooth, and you didn’t feel like sharing. Besides it was Valentine’s Day, he should have give you chocolates.

“Come on, give me some.”

“No.”

“I had a boring case.”

“I don’t care.”

“Please, (Y/N)” He whined,  crouching in front of you.

You sighed, “fine, but…” an idea popped into your mind and you smiled. It was Valentine’s Day after all, and you two were alone in the flat. This could be fun.

You pressed a chocolate square between your teeth and smiled, “get it” you said, face inches away from Sherlock’s. He looked surprised at you, but then a wicked smile sat on his face.

“If you insist.”

Sherlock grabbed your waist and approached you slowly, his mouth inches away and took the chocolate with his teeth, smiled and dragged you down to the floor with him, kissing you and sharing the chocolate.

You laughed and straddled him, he looked up at you and smiled.

“This is an interesting twist on Valentine’s Chocolates”

“Oh, you have no idea” you said, and started grinding him, leaning down to kiss him again, some chocolate still lingered on his lips and you could feel him starting to get hard.

His hands roamed your back and squeezed your ass, you moaned and moved your hips harder, grabbing his hair.

He started to kiss and nip your jaw and neck, finding your sweet spot immediately.

“Please, Sherlock, please” you moaned, feeling his cold hand at the hem of your shirt, touching you beneath the fabric.

He growled and sat up, getting rid of your shirt and caressing your face. “We should move this to the bedroom, I wouldn’t like to fuck you on the floor in Valentine’s Day”

You squirmed at his words and nodded, giving him a short peck and standing up followed by him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you want more let me know either here or on Tumblr!


End file.
